


I’m Sorry

by seizethosegays



Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, and I’m sorry, its sad, never got to confess, poor jacky boy, tw: car crash, tw: character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 08:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16740181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seizethosegays/pseuds/seizethosegays
Summary: Jack is waiting for Davey to come over to movie nightDavey doesn’t exactly make ittw: car crash, bruises, character death, blood, suicide





	I’m Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> tw: car crash, bruises, character death, blood, suicide

Jack had been pinning over Davey for months. Crutchie had finally talked enough sense into Jack to ask him out. Crutchie knew Davey liked Jack back, because he was the only one who had actual communication skills. Sometimes it seemed like Crutchie did all the work. 

So Davey and Jack had been dating for about a year. Jack was at the apartment he shared with Crutchie, waiting for Davey to show up. It was the newsies annual movie night and Davey was already late. It was unlike Davey, to be late. That boy was always on time. And if he was gonna be late, he called ahead. 

Race’s phone started to ring. Jack eagerly looked at the screen. ‘Incoming call from Spotify’ it said. Jack frowned as Race answered. 

“Hey, Spotty, what’s up?” Race asked. Jack couldn’t hear what was going on at the other end. Race made a noise that sounded like an ‘ok’, and hung up the phone. “He said that he’s gonna be late. Oh, and he had Les with him, but hasn’t seen Davey since he left his house.”

Jack bit his lip and wrung his hands together. Not only was it Davey in the car, but also Sarah and Smalls. The boy jumped when his phone rang. Lunging at it, he picked it up and held it to his ear. 

“Hello?” Jack asked after a moment of silence. He quickly noted that the voice speaking back to him was not Davey. 

“Is this Jack Kelly?” the woman asked. Jack furrowed his brows and stood up, ignoring the confused looks he got from Crutchie and Race. 

“Yeah, this is Jack,” Jack stood frozen, unsure of what to do. He didn’t know what to feel. Sure, he had gotten calls like this before. Like when Race got a concussion, or when Romeo broke his leg. But this was Davey that was in trouble, and he was not prepared. 

“You are the emergency contact for David Jacobs, Sarah Jacobs, and Vanessa Larkin,” the nurse said. Jack’s heart sank and an uneasy feeling pooled in his stomach. “They had a bad accident, only Miss Larkin is conscious.” Jack rushed to the door, grabbing his keys and slipping on his shoes. Jack hung up the phone and bolted out of the door. 

“I’m here for David, and Sarah Jacobs and Vanessa Larkin,” Jack said in between puffs of air. The nurse nodded and told him the room number. Jack searched frantically, panicking. He hadn’t panicked this much since he had a bad run in with the Delancey’s. Jack found the door, but before he could open it a doctor came out. 

“How are they?” Jack asked, shoving his keys into his pants pocket. The doctor sighed, slowly putting down his clipboard. 

“Critical condition,” the doctor sighed. “Vanessa was in the back seat when it happened. We’re lucky she’s even awake. Vanessa is suffering from a broken arm and a concussion. Sarah is suffering from blood loss, two fractured ribs, a broken nose, and a punctured lung. David is suffering from blood loss, a broken hand, and three broken ribs.”

“But, they’re gonna be ok, right?” Jack asked cautiously. His emotions were already on high, he didn’t know how much more he could take. But he had to know. 

“Vanessa is fine. Sarah has a 70% chance of surviving,” the doctor said, turning to leave. Sarah and Smalls will be fine. 

“What about David?” Jack asked, turning the door knob. The doctor turned and faced Jack. 

“Mr. Jacobs has a less than a 50% chance of survival. Even if he does survive, he won’t be the same,” and with that, the doctor was gone. Jack stood there, frozen. Davey couldn’t die. No, he’d be fine, right? Jack pushed the door open and almost started crying. 

Sarah was unconscious, looking like she just got hit by a buss. Smalls looked better than Sarah, but not by much. Davey looked the worst. Blood matted his hair and his clothes. Jack gave Smalls a fake smile. Smalls didn’t buy it for a second. 

“He’ll be ok, Jack,” she said in a soft, quiet voice. “He has to be.” Jack could feel himself break into a million pieces. It felt like someone punched him in the gut a thousand times. Slowly, Jack crossed the room and sat in a chair next to Davey’s bed. 

Davey looked peaceful. He wasn’t worrying about being on time. Wasn’t worried about Les or Sarah. Wasn’t worried bout grades or work. And it broke Jack. He wanted Davey to be relaxed, to be at peace. But not when he had a less than a 50% chance of coming out of this alive. 

Jack didn’t even realize he was crying until his vision became blurry. He grabbed Davey’s hand, the one that wasn’t broken, and cried. 

“You can’t do this, Davey,” he said quietly. “You can’t go. You have to stay. Sarah needs you, Les needs you, I need you. We all need you Davey.” Jack knew Davey couldn’t hear him, but he hopes he could. If Davey was gonna die today, then he needed to know these things. 

“I’m never good at this. I never have been. I can illustrate, but you can create worlds with words. You once told me it was pointless to count things,” Jack cried, his bottom lip quivered. “But I know you have exactly 53 freckles going across your nose and cheeks. I know that your eyes sparkle when you get excited or ace a test, and it’s so cute. You don’t really give hugs but when you do they’re the best damn hugs in the world. You’re willing to sit there for hours while I rant to you about everything under the sun.

“You’re always there to tell me when an idea is stupid, so you fix it and then help me do the thing. You get into debates all the time and never lose your cool. You correct the teacher and stand up to homophobic people. Honestly, I don’t even know why you’re with me. You’re smart, organized, top of your class. And I’m just some guy who couldn’t care less about school.”

Jack didn’t care that Davey, most likely, couldn’t hear him. He had to say these things. Davey has to know. “You didn’t deserve to be in that accident. I should have gone to get Sarah and Smalls. I wish I could fix this. To just go back and redo it. But I can’t. I can’t fix this. I just want you to be ok. I want to see your beautiful smile again. I want you to tell me that I’m an idiot. I don’t want this to be how it ends. But, I know how this story goes. Happened with my mom and dad, but I never thought I’d happen to you. God, Davey, I want you to know how much I love you.” 

Davey’s heart monitor went silent. Jack bit his lip and closed his eyes, squeezing Davey’s limp hand. Jack went home that night to an empty apartment. It was well after two in the morning. But Jack couldn’t sleep. He curled up into a ball, laying on the bed that he used to share with Davey. He cried. He cried all night until he fell asleep. 

A few months later and Sarah and Smalls were home. They held Davey’s funeral a few days after Sarah and Smalls were discharged from the hospital. After that, Jack didn’t go out as much. He didn’t smile, he didn’t laugh. He stopped painting. Nothing looked as beautiful now that Davey was gone. Jack visited his grave, everyday. It was the only time he went out, other than for food. 

“There hasn’t been a day that I didn’t think about you. And, it’s starting to hurt,” he said one day as he sat in front of Davey’s grave. “I can’t even look at a picture of you without crying. But I can’t bring myself to take them down. Your clothes are still in our dresser, your books still on the desk, your shows are still recording.

“Do you remember that letter you gave me?” Jack asked as if Davey was right in front of him. “You told me to wait until I was having a bad day to read it. I read it everyday, Dave, every. Single. Day. When I wake up, and before I go to bed. I’m sorry, Davey. I’m so, so sorry.” 

Jack left two letters on his bed that night. The one Davey gave him, and one of his own. Crutchie walked into Jack’s room in the morning, going to tell Jack that breakfast was ready. But no one was there. Jack’s windows were closed and hid bed was made. Curious, Crutchie picked up Davey’s letter and read it out loud. 

“Dear, Jack,  
If you’re reading this, it means you’ve had a bad day. Or, a lot of bad days. I want you to know that you can keep going. You will pull through, I believe in you. You are smart, kind, loyal, and a goofball. You can do it.   
I love you,  
Davey”

Crutchie picked up the next letter, Jack’s letter, and began to read it out loud. 

“Dear, Crutchie,  
I’m Sorry. I couldn’t do it. Nothing has been the same since Davey….y’know. I can’t look at a picture of him without breaking down. Looking at Sarah or Les hurts. I think about him everyday, and it hurts. I can’t do this anymore, Crutchie, I can’t. Tell Medda and Smalls I love them. Don’t let Race get into stupid fights and don’t let Spot fight anyone. Albert isn’t allowed to touch the DVD player and Race can’t have alcohol. Romeo is not allowed to flirt with random people and Finch isn’t allowed in trees.   
I’m sorry, Crutchie. I really, really am. It’s a lot, I know. But you can do it. I couldn’t, not without Davey. Davey told me to pull through and to be strong, but I couldn’t. Life just loses meaning when the light of your life is gone.   
I’m so, so sorry,  
Jack”

Tears were streaming down Crutchie’s cheeks. He sat on Jack’s bed and cried. They lost one friend, and now they lost two.


End file.
